The Prisoner of Ba Sing Se
by metalavatarlover
Summary: After trying to kill Long Feng, Kito Takumi is put in jail for two years and seemingly forgotten until one day she was finally put on a trial out of the blue and was soon released. Befriending a girl named Katara leads to her being pulled into the crumbling of Ba Sing Se and into the war, but the Avatar gang needs her. What makes her so special? She can bend two elements.
1. Prologue

_**Hello! This is my first posted story on here woohoo! Anyway so I should start with that fact my classes start on Tuesday so I don't know when the first chapter will be up but I will make sure to have it up sometime in the next two weeks. I'm so excited to write this and I hope you guys like this tidbit. It's small but I wanted a little prologue before the rest of the chapters. I promise that chapters will be much longer then this lol. Enjoy and please review your thoughts.**_

* * *

 _Air._ Breathing deeply through my nose and letting it out from my mouth, I finally felt free. Being trapped in a cell for two years took a toll on me and I could feel the difference not only in the atmosphere but myself. No matter how many pushups and pull-ups I did in there I still felt weak and almost numb as well. So many emotions were in my system that I felt heavy, like I was getting pushed down by the gravity, but it's all in my head and it seems I can't convince my body that. I sat on the top step in front of the Ba Sing Se's royal palace over to the side and out of the way. Continuously taking deep breaths to remain calmer and collected then I definitely felt, but I needed to be strong. My hand stroked the ground happy to have earth around and feeling the heat of the sun both fueling my body in a way I haven't felt in a while. I was beyond grateful for this moment.

What was I supposed to do now? Parents dead, no home, no friends, no job, nothing… This thought made the heaviness push further downward making my head fall forward with a frustrated groan escaping my lips. Followed by another sigh seconds later at all the unanswered questions and all the uncertainty but it was out of my control. For now maybe I can convince the Earth King to let me stay a little longer, or maybe I should just all out leave Ba Sing Se. There was that thought earlier of going to the Fire Nation but I wasn't sure what to expect. I doubt they were all stonehearted killers like the ones I have heard of. I mean my father was from the Fire Nation so how could it be?

Lifting my head I looked at all the life around me, through my left eye and the use of my earthbending I saw and felt everything from plants to animals to people. I'm not sure if my life has been changed for worse or better but I sort of feel like I am stronger now….and this time around I hope I don't screw up as bad as before. Letting out a chuckle at the thought I shook my head before rising to my feet a small smile now curved on lips. Spirits, lets hope I never get stuck in a prison cell ever again or at least do something that is as reckless as try to kill the earth king's personal adviser.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, I told you I would make it to you in the next two weeks...barely but still. I've been busy with college and all that and finally had a night to myself to bang this out. It's not the longest chapter but I wrote until I felt like it was a good place to stop. Also I must add that she will have a love interest of either Sokka or Zuko... I can't think that far ahead, I have a slight plan but I like to go with the flow and kind of see what happens with my character you know?**_

 _ **Anyway please review your thoughts! This is the first fanfic or story really I have written in a while so I really want to hear peoples thoughts. I've started a couple other stories which I hope I will upload soon. Enjoy!**_

* * *

My throat hurt from the lack of water while my wrists were in complete raw pain from the metal cuffs attached to my wrists that were continuously digging into my already bloodied up wrists. My body felt disgusting from not taking an actual bath in the two years of being locked down here. There was also this remaining feeling of heaviness and emptiness at the same time in the base of my chest partnered with the usual numbness in my head as I sat in the corner looking at the little bit of the hall's light shining onto the floor. It came through the cut out square of the door that of course had multiple bars stopping you further. I couldn't picture how I must have looked with my hair dirty and unkempt as my body is covered in grime not dirt, just the grossness of my own body. It didn't help I did some exercise and ended up being covered in sweat over and over again trying my best to keep myself occupied without hurting my wrists further then the damage that was already done.

Tucking a couple strands of my long hair behind my ear I scanned the metal cell that kept me from the freedom of the outside world for what felt like eternity. It wasn't like there was any difference from two seconds ago but something was off, and it hit me like a wall making me question it further. Shaking it off quick I stood up and stretched my limbs hearing her chains shuffling loudly from my movement. I couldn't help but wince when the tight metal shifted and moved against my injured wrists while letting out an involuntary hiss. Luckily for me when they first put them on I ripped off the bottom half of my shirt and put them around my wrists to delay the reaction but now it just stopped from blood getting everywhere when the scab opened again.

Suddenly I heard the creak of metal making me jump in my place; surprised by the sound my little jump had cause my chain to rattle, the sound leaving an odd resonance, and the pain of my wrists hit me again from the shift but this time it was easier to ignore with my heart beating in my ears. My food tray had come not to long ago so what was going on? Has time really past that fast? I doubted it. It was only a few, very long felt, seconds until the door loudly squeaked open making me in response have my eyes squint even though the light was dim it still seemed to always have that effect on me.

There stood a person I didn't recognize, usually someone from the Dai Lee would throw my tray my way and leave but there stood someone that wore what looked like some big expensive armor. He looked around his mid forties with a mustache and scruffy beard showing a hint of gray in the hairs adding to his age. He wore a serious unemotional look on his face as we briefly met gazes. I know he could read my confusion and moved forward when I noticed something in his hands, the keys. This only added to my bewilderment making my whole body freeze in place as he approached me and inserted the key to the whole in my chains. As soon as he unlocked my wrists the chains fell to the floor leaving me to see my blood covered pieces of cloth and skin intertwined. The injuries looked overall horrific.

"Follow me, the king wishes to have a retrial of your sentence." Wait... _what_? My jaw slightly dropped open from this news, every single word giving detail to what was happening. _King_ … _retrial_... those two rung the hardest in my ears making a question pop into my head, how would Long Feng let this happen? Knowing him the way I did, no way would he voluntarily tell the king about me, a secret prisoner. Even with this question in mind I couldn't help but feel a little hope enter my chest at the fact that I might not have to stay down here forever.

The official looking male glanced back at me, his eyes briefly looking over my wrists then the cuffs he had on his belt before he began to walk out the cell I assumed expecting me to follow. Two years, two years since I have been outside this cell and now I felt so many emotions I couldn't distinguish it all into just one. So with a deep breath I followed him my legs wobbling a little, I walked around a little in my cell and all, restrictedly back and forth, but I guess it was the mental aspect of leaving the only thing I knew for a good while that left my body uneasy. Shaking my head I focused my gaze on my feet while I took one step after the other letting my hands follow to my sides the weight no longer being there causing an uncomfortableness in me.

The two of us walked down the dark metal hall then over to a stairway. After that we walked in silence turning corners and down hallways the scenery of the prison hold turning into wealthy decorations of different shades of green and shining gold. Once we stood in front of the humongous doors, leading to what I assumed was the king's throne room, was when the fear and anxiety inside me rose to a new high. I've never met the king and I didn't know what to expect, will he let me explain? Will he understand why I did it? Would I be pushed back into that cell again? No, I'm not going to let that happen, I was not going back to that cell.

The man that lead me here pushed one of the doors open as if it was nothing only to reveal the king himself and multiple official looking people all of them looking at me with serious looks on their faces. I gulped down my emotions as best as I could before taking in a deep breath and letting it out while following the stranger into the room with hesitance. The moment I was motioned to stop walking with a simple hand gesture the older man went and sat somewhere in the only empty seat in the line of them in front of the king. The older official looking people sat in a row on the floor next to the stairs leading to the throne.

The earth king stood up his small glasses shining from the light in the room and began to speak an opened scroll in hand, "After the dismissal of Long Feng, my trusted adviser, we have been going over suspicious trials and yours happened to be one of them. It is written that you were sent to be imprisoned for life for an act of treason and attempted murder." His eyes moved down to the open scroll as he spoke for what I guessed was to be precise on what was said only to raise his gaze to look at me. My heart was beating fast in my ears with uneasiness, my hope flickering at the thought of freedom. The thought of the chance of freedom somehow reassured me in a way making me stand up straighter as if I had some confidence when in reality I was terrified. "There was an oddly vague explanation of what had occurred can you please explain what had happened?" I was off put by his question figuring all I had to say was yes and no's during this trial but I was grateful.

Taking a deep breath I looked at my feet that small confidence breaking a little before I indulged into my memories that I mostly avoided. "I-," I coughed readjusting my cracked voice, "It first started when my mom had been kidnapped by the Dai Li… She had been forced to become one of his hypnotized- _dogs_. I found out Long Feng was the one behind it after a while of searching around for answers around Ba Sing Se. When I found out where my mother was I went to Lake Laogai to get my mother back, but instead I saw Dai Li agents… I-I saw them throwing my mom's dead body into the water wrapped in chains so her body wouldn't f-float." I could see every word I spoke in front of me as if it had just happened. My body was beginning to shake and tears were welling up in my eyes causing me to clench my fists as I took a deep breath forcing myself to continue on the story. "Apparently she began to fight hard one day when she somehow heard my name. I think it was because I had been snooping around their business and all. But the moment she disobeyed them and fought back was the moment they killed her,"

Taking another deep breath I blinked fast to rid the tears as best as I could before they could fall. I rose my glaze looking at all of them as a whole trying my best not to show my sadness and grief but I knew that the mask I wore was broken. "As idiotic as I acted I was full of grief and anger so I took off to kill Long Feng. He got a beaten up and so did the Dai Li but I didn't kill anyone, and so he sent me to that cell for me to remain until I die. I do not regret my actions, Long Feng is a bastard that deserved what was coming to him." My anger kicked in at the last moment but how could I not still feel anger towards him? He destroyed my life, it's as simple as that. "Sorry," I murmured softly as my gaze dropped to the ground again not really meaning the word but feeling as though I had overstepped my boundary.

At the end of my confession a bit of murmuring between them began but they made sure to stay pretty silent. The beating of my heart began to play in my ears again and I began to shift in my stance from the worries building inside me. "Ahem," One of them coughed making me lift my head to see that all of their eyes were on me again. "We need to talk in private, for now we will put you in one of the guest rooms, guarded, until we come to a compromise. It won't take too long," This brought confusion into play; they weren't going to put me back into my cell? Or was it so obvious that I was meant to be put back down there? Pushing down my thoughts I quickly bowed at them before turning around seeing one of the guards stepping forward to take me to this supposed guest room. I followed behind him out of the throne room as my head filled with thoughts; the main one being...If I don't return to my cell, what will happen next? What will I do next?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello peoples! Sorry this didn't come sooner but this came out a whole lot longer then expected so it took longer to write. Anyway the next one will have Katara in it! Wohoo! For now enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one won't take as long to update. Also check out the other new fanfic I started writing called Pulled Into War, it's an avatar fanfic as well. Anyhow enjoy this new chapter please review, follow, or favorite!**_

* * *

It may have been only a little while since they came to get me but it felt like forever. The guard stood at the door hearing me as I paced back and forth in the extremely nice room. Everything in the room was worth more than I could ever wish to even own in my lifetime. But I wasn't focused on the room I was more focused on what was happening in that moment. The council and the earth king were deciding my fate at that very moment and I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all of this that was happening in such a short period of time I had been out of my cell. I had a chance to be free of this place and I could feel my fingertips brushing the edge of that freedom but I still couldn't help but have the doubt of continued imprisonment on my shoulders. Spirits, this wait was driving me crazy, all of my thoughts were scattered and filled with questions I couldn't answer. How did Long Fend get dismissed anyway? There was no way he would let go of his role even if he was fired...Where was he anyway? My thoughts seem to take a turn as Long Feng came to mind, the one being I hated with every single fiber in my being. My hands heated up, I could feel the fire ready to be brought to life in the palm of my hands from the anger I felt about that bastard.

I took a deep breath trying to distinguish the fire that was arising, no firebending. I needed to calm down and not think about him at a moment like this. Besides firebending and anger is the worst combination you can have. Suddenly the doors creaked open a guard looking at me as if telling me that it was time through his gaze. I gulped in fear, which with my throat so dry was me just sucking down air, before following him out the guest room and into the hall which lead back to the throne room. My heart began to beat loudly in my ears again making me flinch and clench my fists as I felt uneasiness creep up on me again. Freedom. It's in my hands but I'm not yet grasping it yet it's there in front of me finally showing itself as possible.

With a loud creak two guards in front of the door opened it widely and I walked back down the strip of carpet the single guard that had watched me leading in front of me forward where the king and his council sat a few of them still in the midst of murmuring to one another. Once I got close to where I stood before the whole room filled with a thick silence my heartbeat escaping my ears under my own control with a deep breath to calm myself even a little wanting to hear every word they had to say. The guard turning around and heading further back as my eyes remained forward on the older men.

A small cough came from one of the generals before the king spoke again his body readjusting in his position. "We came to a decision full heartedly," I watched the royal with an almost on my toes expression while his remained serious. The man's face changed to a more lighthearted one as a toothless smile curved on his face confusing me briefly but also bringing me a flash of hope. "Kito Takumi, you will be let go on false charges, we do not acknowledge your actions as right but we will let you go. Any other slip up will lead you straight back into imprisonment. For now you may live in my guestroom for one night letting you fix yourself before letting you go. But my guards will be watching your every move to just to make sure everyone in my palace is safe."

I could feel a smile curving on my lips which I tried hard to hide but I knew it wasn't hidden well with all the happiness and hoping filling me to the brim; even happy tears reached my eyes which I held back feeling as though it was stupid and a sign of weakness to let them go. _This is real_ , this was no dream and I knew it but it just felt so imaginary that I almost pinched myself as I waited for me to wake up any second now. Luckily I didn't wake and so I took action at hearing a brief silence that seem to signal me to speak, "Thank you, I am very grateful for your decision," I bowed again to the group of older men trying to appear as formal as I could while the light feeling in my stomach remained. I stood back up my chin high once more but this time not from hope but from happiness.

"I will have my servants assist you in anyway they can, for now you will be taken to your room for the time being… I would like to ultimately say I'm sorry for this being done to you, I was being used by my own trusted adviser leading to underground secrets like yourself." The king's words took me off guard for he seemed genuinely sorry and for a king it seemed to be a kind of vulnerable act; considered they were supposed to be serious leaders and all vulnerability didn't come across to be a wise thing to show in his high authority post. Shaking away my thoughts I bowed again to him as a motion of saying another thank you before being taken away again but this time a free woman.

Before I knew it it was evening, the sun already gone down, and a lot had happened to the point it was almost overwhelming. I got my wounds cleaned and wrapped, I bathed, along with got a haircut, and a fresh change of clothes. Looking in the mirror the hair that had grown down half way down my back had been reduced to a short cut that was a good couple inches, in my opinion it made me look kind of like a guy but it was definitely was more manageable and truthfully it was something new and I kind of liked it. I wore a light green sleeveless shirt that had a collar coming to halfway up my neck with a darker green outlining the shirt came down a whole two inches after my butt with small slits on the sides starting at my hips. To match it I wore a darker shade of green pants that clung to my skin comfortably coming down to mid-shin. A pair of of brown shoes that went up my ankle were worn on my feet while a very light shade of green wrappings were curled around my arms that went from my palm to just above my elbows purposely covering my bandages. All the clean expensive clothing and accessories felt foreign on my skin for all together were items that a tailor made in hours and they definitely fitted myself better than any clothing I have had in awhile. Looking at my figure I couldn't help but notice that I had gotten skinnier, I had lost muscle mass being restricted in a fashion that I couldn't do much. While rising my gaze up my body my eyes met each other, left one green and right one gold, the curse of two elements making me flinch at the sheer thought. Not being able to bend much in a cell you are kind of able to forget about it for a while but it comes backs considering it's marked on your face, my eyes.

After a quick decision I began to rapidly rampage through drawers looking for an eye patch to cover the gold one. It didn't take too long of searching, but after opening one of the smallest drawers there were random objects along with a black eye patch some tenseness leaving my body at the find. I let out a sigh in relief before putting it on while walking over to the mirror. Finishing the tie in the back I look back into the mirror again my eyes blinking repeatedly. I mused of how I would have to get used to it again, seeing through one eye and just wearing it in general. Considering they didn't let me keep the one I had when they locked me up. A thought popped into my head almost instantaneously when my mind glanced over my bending, _I need to practice my bending_ …

My whole body froze in its stance as I remembered something important, my dad. I didn't exactly forget about him but I just put him to the back of my mind not wanting to worry about what happened after I was taken. My dad was my teacher in firebending and my mom in earthbending but I always sort of leaned towards fire more, but of course being raised in the earth kingdom I had to stick and learn more about earth against my own favoritism. Without much more thinking I rushed and went to the nightstand next to my bed for the night grabbing a small bag of coins that the king had gifted me, a brief remembrance that the earth king is really going all out. Shoving it into my pants pocket I hurried out of my room slamming the doors open wide before taking off in a run briefly seeing the guard posted by my door looking frazzled at the sudden movement as his eyes followed me while I continued down the hall unstopped. I couldn't wait for the sun to rise; I needed to know if my dad was okay. I reached the final doors to the outside world when I ran into another guard, this one being taller then me and looking much more muscular making me slow down to stop as I knew I couldn't just rush past him like the other one. The guard looked like he was in his forties especially with lines around his mouth as he frowned down at me making feel even uneasier. Reflecting on the guard's position I assumed that most of the guards were outside not inside the palace.

"Where are you going?" I jumped in place not exactly expecting how low and gravely his voice came out but it didn't make me regret my choice of action to find my father. "I need to go to the lower ring, I have important business down there. I just- I need to see my family and see if they're okay." Unsure how to persuade him I took the sympathy route and told him the truth, hoping that it was the right way to go. His face changed quickly from hard as a rock into a battle between understanding and trying to do his job of keeping me watched in the palace.

"I will let you go but only if you are accompanied," Hearing his words I felt a wave of frustration wash over me at the fact I didn't want a babysitter but I quickly rationalized telling myself this is the best bet I could make. Sighing I shrunk a little while I nodded in defeat but also understanding.

"Fine, but hurry I'm not exactly patient for you find someone to babysit me." I muttered waving my hand back and forth with my words while feeling my lower lip poking out in a small involuntary pout. Figuring from my expression the guard let out a hearty laugh at me shaking his head a little at me making me squint my eyes in a small glare my pout disappearing, "I'm humorous to you?" In the back of my mind I must have been acting like a child but for now I just was really impatient.

The older guard nodded with a small smile before sighing, "You remind me of my grand-daughter that's all. Now I'll get the guard from your room to accompany you, follow me," Motioning me with a hand wave to follow him the feathers hanging over him from his helmet moving side to side from the movement of him walking. I couldn't help but smile at how silly I thought it looked before soon shaking my head I told myself to focus while following him back to the guest room I had just came from.

It took much longer than I wanted it to take but soon enough I was running through the lower rings streets more determined than I have felt in what seemed like forever. The guard was trying his hardest to keep up with me but he continuously stayed a good five feet behind me. When I was actually fully acquainted with him I discovered he was actually pretty young, a few years older than me, which surprised me, considering he was a guard in the palace I figured he would be a soldier at the front lines. I also uncovered he was a pretty tough non-bender just from the brief words who kept to himself mostly which I didn't really mind at all, less side chats needed.

I didn't exactly remember the best where I lived other than flashes of memories but somehow the earthbending bone in my body remembered the structure better than my own mind. Each step I took I paid attention to the earth, which lead me in the way I wanted to go. Practically scaring the guard considering I kept closing my eyes while running full speed which he voiced to me. Feeling that I was close I spoke to the other notifying him while slowing down a little as I made it around two more turns and came to a sliding stop in front of what I knew was my house.

It looked different, but that was to be expected, the whole stone walls looked more dirt covered and the dark green roof seemed to be falling apart more than I remember. A smile came to my face for I didn't care this was still my home growing up. Noticing the soft light in the window hope rose in my chest. Without thinking about the heavily breathing guard behind me I moved towards the house. My heart was beating fast in my chest of finally returning home, so many times I had pictured this in my head and I hope it was just like in my imagination but a part of me couldn't help but doubt it.

Now standing right near the door I hesitantly knocked and gulped hard becoming conscious of my chest moving up and down my breath heavy from all the running but the anxiety as well. Putting that thought to the back of my brain I knocked on the door again not wanting to enter the house even though it is mine but I left so I can't be sure of what has become of it. I was pulled out of my small side thoughts at the sound of movement making me instantly stand erect my heart pounding loudly for what seemed like the tenth time today. The knob was turning and my anticipation and imagination thinking that my father would be standing there groggy but happy to finally see me after so long. Wrapped up in my own fantasy the door finally opened and it completely shattered that dream into pieces.

There stood a man in his late forties a good bit of fat on him his eyes having bags under them along with what looked like a comb over on top of his head while his different shades of green clothing was covered in dirt. "Can I help you young lady?" His voice was kind but rough at the edges making me shrink a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach that something had happened to my dad while I was gone.

"Y-Yes," The break in my voice shocked myself making my gaze drop to my feet but I couldn't help but feel the negative emotions fill me. Taking a deep breath trying to push down all the thoughts filling my head I spoke again my whole body unmoving, "I was just wondering if you are the current owner of this house?"

"Yes?" His voice was questioning my motive but that only made me seem to feel worse. My hope had disintegrated leaving behind a miserable feeling that seemed to pull my whole body downwards and into the earth.

"Do you know what happened to the previous owner? I was his... _friend_ , and I'm trying to find him." Clenching my jaw I rose my head to look at him my face serious for I needed to find my dad and I will do anything to find him. I was not giving up not until I hear he's dead...but even then will I?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Those two words pulled my heart down to my stomach from that tone, those words, were not meant for good news at all. "He died a while back about 11 months ago, me and my family moved in a month later. Something about alcohol poisoning, I don't know much, but if you want the stuff he let behind that hasn't been sold yet we put it in the shed in the back hoping it might be useful someday but um you can have it if he meant that much to you."

Quickly nodded a sad numbness settling throughout my body, as I was not able to take in that my last known family member was dead. "That would be great, I um know how late it is and I'm sorry. I will quickly grab the stuff and leave," The older man nodded and motioned me to follow him before walking away leaving the door open. Looking back at what looked like intrigued guard I used my hand to motion him to stay there. "I'll be back," My voice sounded hollow and almost broken only to see the young man's face changed to perplexed but quickly nodded. I made myself force a crack of a small toothless smile at him before following the man inside closing the door behind me. The man stood there expecting me to follow him again as I couldn't help but feel as though I was in a nightmare. Focusing in on his feet I followed him not letting myself look around knowing I would break down at the memories of this place and how different it was now. It felt like the longest walk ever but he still lead me to a shed in the backyard making the foot tall grass tickle the skin above the end of my shoes as we walked across the incredibly small yard. Once we got to the shed he took out a key ring filled with keys from his pocket. Placing it into the keyhole he twisted it, unlocking it and pulled the two doors open for me revealing what was inside the small wooden shed.

"I'm going to head back inside and make some tea for myself while you look through it. Just come in and notify me if you need help," With a quick nod at me he left me alone with what little of my houses items were left. Looking around there were noticeably two dressers and the rest was a disorganized mess of things. I didn't waste time in diving into what was my family's things while grabbing things here and there. Mostly my old clothes and knick-knacks filled an over shoulder messenger bag I had found. Now I went through my dad's stuff finding his old clothes and a few useless books. That's when I came across a black leather suitcase I've never seen before making me immediately curious as to why I haven't seen this before while I placed it on top of my dad's old dresser. Undoing the two metal clasps that held it closed I opened the leather bag to reveal all red clothing, both male and females. Confusion filled me once more when I came across a wrinkly leather back journal which I opened to no certain page to see handwriting that I sort of recognized that instantly struck me with a mix of more uncertainty and interest. It was a bulky book so I placed it down to read both of my hand's fingers placed on each side of the book holding onto the cover and the pages leading up to the one I was on.

 _Today Kei and myself finally seem to be comfortable in the Fire Nation. I feel bad for making her come here but I couldn't leave without my sister, why did she always have to get herself into trouble? I love Azari but she needs to learn to not get so hot tempered so easily. But anyway I'm glad to have Kei by my side; she truly is my soulmate. Fate works in mysterious ways especially since a firebender like myself fell in love with an earthbender. I hope I never lose her, for she is all I have other then my sister. No family, no true friends, I need her and I know she needs me too._

Reading the short paragraph on the page in front of me before another entry started I quickly stopped myself and closed the book my eyes wide with a realization hitting me that my dad wrote this and about my mother. More importantly I didn't realize that my father had been in the Fire Nation, I mean I knew he was born and raised there but he told me he left at the age of fifteen and found my mother five years later. Was this a lie? And I didn't know he had a sister, is she still alive? Questions filled my head with no answers making me let out a frustrated sigh as I shoved the book in my bag adding a definite weight.

Sighing I let the thoughts of the many questions I had go figuring there was no point considering in this moment I wasn't going to get answers. Distracting myself I continued to search through the suitcase only to find a small paper wrapped box that was wrapped with a bow. Attached to the bow was a tag which was blank on one side but after flipping it I found writing, _"To: Our Fire Lily From: Mom & Dad,"_ Without much thinking I carefully undid the ribbon and undid the wrapping to open the box to reveal a black and silver necklace. The necklace was a inch wide black piece of fabric with a silver symbol hanging from it that was of medium length and two silver clasps on the end. Looking at the symbol I tried to distinguish what it was but I just couldn't figure it out, it seemed like a bunch of squiggly lines to me. Lifting it up a note became visible making me put the necklace down cautiously before picking up the small piece of parchment.

So far this whole time I've felt emotions here and there but I remained quite numb. That was until I recognized my mother's handwriting on that little note card causing grief to rush through me and tears finally reach my eyes. Every time I thought about my mom I could never stop the tears, it was my fault for not being able to save her in time before that _jackass_ Long Feng murdered her.

I took a deep breath to calm myself when I felt my anger reach my hands again before quickly wiping my tears away to look at the card. _"This was passed down from your grandmother to me and now to you. Your grandfather crafted this necklace, each one of those circles is a flower. It's to shown how you aren't a little girl anymore, and how you've grown into a strong woman you were meant to be. Happy 16th Birthday. I love you, Mother,"_

Those words became blurry for I only then noticed when I stopped reading that tears were rapidly coming down my cheeks. Flashes of memories of my mother came to me making me drop my guard and the note as I fell to my knees crying. I haven't thought about my mom for awhile and now with all of this it hit me all of once. The sadness, the grief, the anger, the regret. So many negative emotions filling me that I could only focus on the ones I could barely recognize. My body was shaking as my cries became ugly sobs, _too much_ , that's all I could think. My head was in my hands as I couldn't hold my emotions back anymore and now I felt as though I drowned in them.

I remained like that for what felt like a while, getting all of it out of my system. By the time I ran out of tears I felt numb again but also strangely better, I held it in and ignored my emotions while being imprisoned after a couple months of being down there and releasing it felt good, but as expected I wasn't exactly happy. Wiping away all of my tears and drying my hands on my pants I stood up and grabbed the necklace not hesitating in putting it around my neck and clipping it closed, it fit perfectly making a small smile reach my lips temporarily. Reaching down I picked up the notecard from the floor putting it in the box along with the ribbon before shutting it closed and gently placing it on top of the journal. Searching around the rest of the suitcase I ended up with nothing new so I closed it and deciding to carry it as well as my other bag.

Carrying my two bags with all the wanted items inside I walked outside the shed closing the two doors behind me. Heading back into the house I walked through it quickly wanting to leave before I ended up crying again only to see the older gentlemen that helped me sitting on a stool while his upper body rested on the counter soft snores coming from him while beside him rested a cup of steaming tea. Without much thought I put the suitcase on the floor next to my feet only to walk over to him. I mouthed a silent thank you before putting his tea on the counter across from him afraid of him spilling it when he awoke. A small smile curved on my lips at the man before looking around the room for a blanket. Looking into the connected living room I saw a quilt on the couch with rough patches seemingly all over it before laying it on him warily; my mind seeming to keep up defenses of falling into my memories. Stepping away from him I grabbed the suitcase again while speedily tiptoeing out of the house closing the front door behind me as slow as I could to not disturb the family inside. Joining the guard who whistled almost suspiciously while looking anywhere but me I shook my head choosing to ignore his weird act.

"I'm ready to go, let's head back to the palace." He nodded at me straightening up instantly as I immediately began walking the same direction we came from a calmer look on my face and a much slower pace of movement than earlier. I had some peace within my life and that was enough to do for now.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello fellow readers! I'm so sorry I didn't update in a month and a half but the end of the semester hit and it was crazy. Then I get back home and I've been adjusting and also leftover_ _school stuff caused more problems. Anyhow summer is here and I'm hoping that I can write more frequently now. But please understand my inspiration to write flickers so bare with me._

 _Anyway enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review and all that jazz. I love seeing notifications of all them! (I'm not kidding, I'm a 19 year old that squeals like a little girl when I see them.)_

* * *

The sun hadn't even begun to rise into the sky as I continued to stare at the gold colored ceiling thinking about what I should do today. Ever since I had gotten back from my little adventure I hadn't slept even a wink with my thoughts either silent or crazily multiplying as they scattered across my brain. I had to leave the palace but I wasn't sure where to go from here, all I knew was I was leaving Ba Sing Se. I had nowhere to go, besides what's the point of continuing to live in Ba Sing Se? There was no real reason to stay; _maybe I should visit the Fire Nation see where my dad grew up._ This brought to mind the journal I had found earlier while going through my families stuff. I haven't read anymore of it and I didn't plan to in that moment. For now I had to deal with more important things, well what seemed more important. A brief thought passed my mind of how I couldn't simply ask my father for answers, from the journal to the outside world beyond Ba Sing Se. Normal life was now gone and instead it was replaced with an uncertain future and a kind of sadness that waited in the shadows.

I released a heavy breath while jumping up from my bed throwing the blankets off of me needing to escape my thoughts even for a little while. Slipping on my shoes I headed for my room's doors deciding on to practice my bending, it seemed like the perfect answer to distract myself. Stopping at the doors that lead to the hallway I took in a deep breath and held it within my chest before slowly opening the door to reveal the young guard that had been forced to accompany me earlier now asleep resting his body against the door next the one I opened. Soft snores came from him making my lips twitch upwards as lightness filled my chest at the sound before shaking my head reminding myself of the task at hand. Looking down the hallway at the big doors I noticed the middle aged looking guard there was walking back and forth looking forward wherever his body pointed a look of boredom but sternness on his face while the little feather on top of his helmet moved with his movements. Looking around I saw another hallway a little bit farther down the hall and figured that way would be best fit without running into that same guard again.

Quickly and carefully I waited until his gaze was the to the left, the opposite direction I was going. I quietly ran to the hallway on the balls of my feet in hope to not make too much noise while not daring to look behind me until I turned and entered the other hallway where I came to a stop glancing down the narrow passageway. Taking a few steps forward I turned to lean against the wall as my chest rose and fell faster than before with adrenaline now running through my veins. Sighing I decided to continue forward thinking that most likely he didn't see me or he would have said something. And with that I took off hoping to find a garden or something as simple as an exit.

Unwavering I continued throughout the halls with speed only needing to hide from guards twice. It felt like forever until I found an exit, unsurprisingly as I approached the door the sound of a two man conversation loudened appearing to be coming from the other side. Looking through the crack between the two doors I began to curse under my breath blurrily seeing two figures standing not to far from where I stood. I backed away from the door a little as I debated on what to do next. All of the answers I thought were all difficult and had too many unanswerable variables making it pointless. In the midst of thinking I failed to noticed that the voices had softened until I sighed in defeat. My ears instantly seemed to perk at this revelation and a smile spread on my lips only to wait a little longer with my ear to the doors wanting to be sure that they were gone. Pushing one of the two doors slowly open, just enough to poke my head and shoulder through, I looked around for signs of movement. Seeing no one was there anymore I opened the door a little further before sliding through and closing the door as softly as I could; still careful not to make too much sound.

A part of me knew I was pushing my limits here but _spirits_ I needed to do something other than stare at the walls of the room thinking about my now dead father and all the stress of what was to come next. Stepping down from the building's platform I walked down the stairs and into the garden. My lips curved upwards a little subconsciously as I walked past shaped hedges, multi-colored flowers, and a couple rock birdbaths. It was calming in a way that it made my body lose a little of it's tenseness without any thoughts in my head. Step by step I went across the garden until I found myself in the middle of a large paved circle of solid rock, in other words earth.

Recognizing how perfect this moment was I formed my stance, a familiarity setting in, my smile growing before suddenly pulling up a slab of earth from the ground and that's when it began. Pieces of earth were now at my beck and call and I didn't realize how much I missed this. A part of me had been missing and now I had it back with no plans of it slipping from my fingertips again. My actions became more erratic for my emotions were coming forward, all the anger, sadness, and grief. I expressed all of them through my bending, it had always been my coping mechanism for as long as I remember and not having this for so long made it that much more intense. The further I got the more enveloped I was in my emotions. This triggered the other element inside me beginning to beg to be used, but I was still technically in public, in a city that hates firebenders so for now I had to take some control back and push the urge down.

It felt forever until I stopped and now I stood there rocks everywhere in the garden even a few in places that weren't supposed to be. I stood there my chest moving up and down as I breathed heavily and beads of sweat were now on my forehead along with a satisfied smile on my lips. " _That was amazing_ ," Breaking that moment of happiness I was hit with fear that I had been caught outside my room at a female's voice. Hardening up my face to not show my fear I looked back at her before turning my body to match my gaze. The female in front of me off put me a little; there stood a young girl and by the looks of her she looked watertribe. Her blue eyes stared into me and she wore a kind smile that made her look so innocent. I began to look her up and down capturing in the details of her appearance. I couldn't help but notice the tan skin and blue clothing first, for i have only seen a few water tribe people in my life considering for the most part they often didn't take refuge in Ba Sing Se like so many others. She had parted her hair into two sections of hair on each side of her head hanging in a swoop formation before meeting in a braid she had made with the rest of her hair that hung down her back. She wore a blue necklace that in a way matched mine but the band seemed thicker and the pendant wasn't metal but instead was formed out of a material I was unsure of with some kind of design on the front of it I couldn't see in detail from the distance we stood at. Her outfit was a mixture of shades of blue; she wore a top that resembled a dress from the length that had short sleeves ending at her elbows along with slits on the side beginning a little lower then her hips while at the bottom the fabric stopping at her ankles was a strip of white. There were strips of white fabric around her waist along with at the collar of the top. She wore a pair of darker shade of blue pants that were a little puffy and were tucked into brown animal skin and fur boots. Everything screamed water tribe, northern or southern I couldn't depict.

Realizing that I had said nothing and had been standing there staring her down made me instantly try to rack my brain enough to say something. "Um thanks," I replied flatly as I took in and released a deep breath trying to calm my rapid heartbeat realizing I probably had nothing to fear from this girl. She seemed pretty harmless compared to if I saw a guard then that would be the time to panic. "Can I-who are you anyway?" My mutter came out harsher than I intended it to be, it came out without any filter of thinking but there was nothing I could do to take it back so instead I just looked at her awaiting an answer.

The water tribe girl looked me a little surprised by the sudden question but she replied to it without any returned harshness in her tone. "Oh, I'm Katara," Instead she wore another friendly smile on her lips making me think how young and hopeful she looked. I couldn't help but reflect briefly at how I used to be like that but that was a long time ago, or at least it felt like it, and I knew that I was stronger this way and that I was wiser now than back then.

"Names Kito," I responded as I turned around facing the damage I had made, luckily none of it were to any of the bird baths but there were on some on the hedges as well as holes still in the ground. Without much thought against it, I slid into stance before she could respond. I started to clean the mess of rocks up not wanting to leave a mess behind, well more of not wanting to leave any evidence behind. Stomping my foot and tightening the muscles in my arms and hands as they were outstretched forward I flattened the ground and disassembled a couple boulders into dust so there was no longer any trace of my emotional explosion except a couple of hedges that were a little misshaped and dusty dirt in places.

Dropping my stance I turned around to face the girl seeing her showing an awestruck expression from what she had just witnessed. "Wow," The female uttered with amazement in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest her bright blue eyes shining briefly as they met my gaze of my uncovered eye. Even though I had one covered I could still see clearly in front of me along with the help of earthbending, it helped a little in seeing fuzzily the other side that I currently could not but only when I tuned into it did it become more prominent.

"Uh thanks," I responded with a shrug of my shoulders not really interested in compliments. My fear of being caught out of my room now diminished and instead replaced with curiosity of the water tribe girl in front of me. "So um, Katara right? What you doing in the palace's yard? I don't see many people in the upper ring flashing their water tribe colors." I questioned her while pointing out how she stuck out like a sore thumb in the palace with how different she looked. Raising an eyebrow I stepped closer to her crossing my hands over my chest but still stayed a good distance away from her still not sure how I felt about this girl.

The female blushed looking down at her outfit in what I would guess was a little of embarrassment before back at me while I continuously looked at her with the unchanging interested expression on my face. She seemed to snap out of her embarrassment quick so she could talk in response. "Oh, well I'm with the Avatar-"

Before she could get any other word I quickly interrupted her in the overwhelming shock, "The avatar? He's alive?" I couldn't help but have my surprise shine through clear in my words. Before I was forced underground he supposedly had been dead for hundred or so years. Now out of nowhere he is alive? Questions filled up my head in wonder, I was always a very curious person but that often lead to me being overly nosey. Learning to control all of my questions and push them down was a task that I always seemed to stumble on, and very slowly excel at.

Katara nodded a small smile curving on her lips as well as a little of confusion filling her features. "I'm surprised you haven't heard, me and my brother, Sokka, discovered him in an iceberg a couple months ago and we have been kind of accompanying him since." My surprise diminished from my facial features leaving my usual expression of non-emotion figuring that I should probably calm down and not look like a dumbfound idiot.

Instead of asking more questions, as much as I really wanted to, I pushed them down and decide to not bombard her with questions. "So where is he now? Are he and your brother here with you?" Unable to help myself I at least asked the questions that were the least interrogating in my mental list of them to keep the conversation going, or at least that was the excuse I told myself.

"No, they just left not too long ago along with Toph. All of them have things to do, but they'll be back." Katara showed me the same friendly smile as before towards me making me simply nod in response. Although I couldn't help but question who this Toph person was as well, but I shook it off easily when Katara spoke again. "Anyway I should probably get some more sleep before I attend a war meeting tomorrow." The water tribe girl began to take a step forward up the steps to the side of the palace when she stopped and looked back at me her blue eyes looking as though they were almost shining in the full moon light. "Want to meet up for tea tomorrow? I heard of this place called the Jasmine Dragon that had just opened and I heard it's really good."

I nodded without even thinking the question through, "Sure, I'll meet you in the upper ring tomorrow. I was uh planning on um wandering around," I quickly made up the excuse while keeping my gaze on her, my eyes turning a little soft into appearing a little more friendly while also showing excitement.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then, you should probably get some sleep too so don't stay out here too late. Goodnight!" She waved at me with a big smile on her face her whole body language now extorting happiness before rushing off heading back inside making me release a deep breath. I ran my hands over my face only to drop them to my sides thinking about what I just said yes to, I guess it isn't too harmful to have tea with her. Besides as I thought before she seems pretty harmless, but still I should keep up my guard, she still is a stranger.


End file.
